Sakura Pink
by Exiled Darkness
Summary: Tsu/His fluff TT; Chapter 3 of 3
1. Midori Koori

Disclaimer: Casey would like to state that she does not own Yami no Matsuei or any of  
it's characters. This story does however, use them in a situation that she created,  
in other words it's a fanfiction --; (Can we all say "duh"?)  
  
Sakura Pink  
  
Exiled-Darkness (exiled_darkness@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 01 - Midori Koori (Green Ice)  
  
Pink--it was a tumbling shower of pink and white. Sakura blossoms rained down, falling  
eternally. They grew, bloomed, fell, died and were resurrected to do the same again  
in an endless cycle. The ever blooming sakura were one of the mysteries of the Meifu.  
  
Under the slight shadow cast by the molting trees stood a figure. He was a boy, dressed  
in a shade of orange which strangely clashed with his emerald eyes. Midori koori--green  
ice--that's what best described the boy's eyes. His ash blonde hair blew gently in the  
wind, softly brushing the pale cream of his face. Kurosaki Hisoka was beautiful, and the  
sakura only added to the delicate beauty of the unfolding scene.  
  
Hisoka was lost in thought, his icy eyes distant and his lips slightly parted. A hand  
rested cutely at his chin, one finger curled up to touch his lip. For a moment Hisoka  
seemed an innocent child. But moments are but brief in time's broad expanse.  
  
The young shinigami was still trying to process what had happened several weeks ago in  
Kyoto. Muraki Kazutaka--that one name that could conjure so many memories and so much pain.  
How he loathed the man. The pallid fiend had taken his innocence, his life,  
and almost . . . Tsuzuki.  
  
Tsuzuki . . . funny how his thoughts always seemed to gravitate to his sweet-obsessed  
partner. Hisoka sighed inwardly. He was just beginning to see how much of a facade the  
man's happy-go-lucky attitude was. He wore it so no one would worry, but they still did.  
  
"Hisoka, am I human?" the question echoed as loudly for the teen as if his purple-eyed  
partner had actually spoken the words in something other than memory.  
  
Tsuzuki was more human than anyone he'd ever met . . . not that he'd had a lot of  
opportunity to meet people locked away for most of his life as he'd been. Tsuzuki showed  
genuine concern and care when everyone else before had shunned him and pushed him away.  
It's no small wonder he became as addictive as a drug, ne?  
  
"Yes, Tsuzuki. You are human," he could hear his own answer, though aloud he spoke not a  
word.  
  
Hisoka slowly began to realize just how much truth there was behind the words he'd said in  
the midst of Touda's flames. He'd told Tsuzuki he needed him, and nothing could be truer.  
Tsuzuki's love, however innocent it might be, was something Hisoka had grown dependent  
upon . . . not that he was going to admit that to anyone. He had a hard enough time  
admitting it to himself.  
  
A stray sakura petal tickled his nose, causing the wheat-haired boy to softly sneeze. He  
absently rubbed his nose before returning to his former contemplative position. This time  
the green ice of his eyes were hidden by pale lids fringed with heavy lashes. A small part  
of his mind was disturbed by the path his thoughts were taking . . . but he was powerless to  
stop them now.  
  
So he let his thoughts flow.  
  
He recalled his memories of times with Tsuzuki. The sake incident . . . baka . . . his  
partner's demon possession . . . baka . . . the poker game with Muraki . . . baka . . . Touda's  
flames . . . . His partner really was an idiot, but he loved him despite that fact. Whoa, wait  
a second . . . did he just think what he thought he did? Hisoka mentally rewound his thoughts.  
Aa, the words "love" and "him" (in reference to Tsuzuki Asato) had occurred next to each other.  
But there was no way . . . he couldn't possibly . . . .  
  
Kurosaki Hisoka finally realized the truth. Tsuzuki Asato had somehow found a way past his  
emotional barriers and scars from his past, somehow the purple-eyed shinigami had found a way  
into his heart. He truly loved his partner.  
  
Hisoka did not realize as his cheeks flushed pink--a sakura blossom pink.  
  
A/N: Hai, this chapter is only from Hisoka's point of view, but there will be three chapters.  
The more reviews there are the faster I'll post the other chapters (which are written). I hope  
you enjoy/enjoyed reading this story. 


	2. You Are My World

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime/manga series Yami no Matsuei or it's characters.  
  
Sakura Pink  
  
Exiled-Darkness (exiled_darkness@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 02 - You Are My World  
  
Tsuzuki Asato smiled as he finished off the last of his pink-frosted cupcakes. He  
dangled a cherry, which had once decked the top of one of his consumed cupcakes,  
just above his mouth, allowing it to rest against his lips. He seemed to ponder  
letting it live before sacrificing it to a higher being--his stomach. He squealed  
contentedly before he realized he'd just finished off the last of his sweets. An  
inu-Tsuzuki pouted as he also realized he'd spent the last of his paycheck on those  
sweets. Why did sweets have to be so addictive anyway?  
  
He sighed, resigning himself to finding something else to do. Like . . . finding  
'Soka-chan! Inu-Tsuzuki surfaced again as he happily bounced off to find his blonde  
partner. He peeked into their office, ears drooping at the sight of all his unfinished  
paperwork. Paperwork that he wasn't going to do now. Inu-Tsuzuki sped off quickly  
before Tatsumi appeared to give him a lecture about the unfinished paperwork . . . and  
his constant overspending . . . and damages caused by him (sometimes caused by he and  
Terazuma both).  
  
Tsuzuki looked all throughout Ju Oh Cho's complex, his ears drooping more and more as he  
realized Hisoka was nowhere to be found. He finally happened upon a window with a full  
view of the sakura grove. His tail wagged happily as he recognized the figure standing  
beneath the trees as Hisoka.  
  
"Why is he thinking so hard?" Tsuzuki asked himself, "'Soka-chan's gonna give himself a  
headache."  
  
Inu-Tsuzuki frowned at this thought, tears forming in his eyes. He didn't want his  
'Soka-chan getting a headache. In his experience pain was bad, very bad.  
  
Inu-Tsuzuki receded as instead a young, purple-eyed man in his early twenties gazed  
wistfully at the blonde teen. A smile graced his beautifully masculine features, his  
amethyst eyes reflective. Those eyes burned with an inner fire, a fire that burned fiercely--  
not unlike Touda's flames. He placed a palm on the cool glass of the window, leaning ever  
slightly against it.  
  
It was that beautiful vision of a boy who stood beneath the sakura who had called him back from  
Touda's flames. Kurosaki Hisoka was the reason he hadn't ceased to exist. He didn't mind that  
at all, in fact, it sort of pleased him. When faced by a Hisoka whose mask had cracked, whose  
walls had crumbled, Tsuzuki found himself unable to leave the boy alone.  
  
Hisoka had said he needed him. Tsuzuki wondered if that were really true, the poison of his   
self-doubt ever circulating through his veins. He didn't care . . . not too much anyway. He'd  
be here for that boy no matter if his words had been sincere or not. Kurosaki Hisoka was his  
weakness . . . er . . . one of them anyway. He'd allowed himself to care too much, to love with  
all his being.  
  
Tsuzuki stared at the fairy figure of the pale boy, "You are my world . . . 'Soka."  
  
His words were softly whispered. Yet they were true. What of the rest of the world? He'd tried  
to leave it alone, not once, but multiple times. Hisoka he couldn't leave behind. He only prayed he  
wouldn't hurt the boy.  
  
Everything he cared about ended up hurt, yet he cared about everything. The irony of the situation  
was painful. It was something he lived with, though he knew not how. His suffering had taught him  
to treasure the good things in life--like sweets . . . and Hisoka. He swore to himself he would never  
hurt Hisoka. It would simply tear him apart to see his partner's green eyes filled with pain he'd  
caused. Even the thought sent him reeling.  
  
"Someone should tell 'Soka-chan to come inside before he catches cold," Tsuzuki thought.  
  
With a smile he made up his mind to do it himself. He'd never forgive himself if he left it up to  
someone else and Hisoka really did catch a cold--uh . . . could a shinigami catch a cold? Tsuzuki  
shrugged and decided it really didn't matter whether or not it was possible. Inu-Tsuzuki returned as  
the purple-eyed shinigami skipped outside.  
  
A/N: Chapter two down; the next chapter has both Tsuzuki and Hisoka ^____^. You know the drill, review  
please. 


	3. Under the Sakura

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Yami no Matsuei or any of it's characters.  
  
Sakura Pink  
  
Exiled-Darkness (exiled_darkness@yahoo.com)  
  
Chapter 03 - Under the Sakura  
  
"'Soka-chan?" a soft voice tentatively broke into Hisoka's thoughts.  
  
Only one person ever called him "'Soka-chan"--Tsuzuki, "Don't call me that, Baka."  
  
"How meeeeeaaaaaan!" Inu-Tsuzuki pouted.  
  
Here he'd come out for Hisoka's own good and the boy called him an idiot. Tears stung  
in his wide, purple eyes. His lips quivered as he stared at Hisoka.  
  
Hisoka managed, with much effort, to conceal just how much that face effected him, "Hai,  
hai, I'm sorry."  
  
Tsuzuki's expression switched to one of intense glee so quickly that the transition went  
unseen. The tears disappeared. But he remained Inu-Tsuzuki, as he happily wagged his tail.  
  
"'Soooooooka-chan!" he exclaimed, hugging the blonde tightly, "What are doing?"  
  
Hisoka sweatdropped, resisting the urge to hit Tsuzuki over the head and yell at him to quit  
calling him "'Soka-chan."  
  
"Nothing," he finally replied, "I'm thinking, that's all."  
  
"About what?" Tsuzuki questioned with all the tact and mannerisms of a five-year-old.  
  
"Different things," Hisoka replied, looking away and hoping to avoid further questioning with  
his rather obvious evade.  
  
"Awwww . . . don't hide your eyes," Tsuzuki whined, "I want to see them!"  
  
"What?" Hisoka asked, unconsciously backing up a step in surprise.  
  
Tsuzuki turned serious as one hand lightly touched Hisoka's cheek, "Your eyes . . . they're  
beautiful." He breathed in a low whisper, "Hisoka wa kirei.*"  
  
Hisoka blushed under Tsuzuki's touch, a shade of pink that rivaled the falling blossoms around him.  
It deepened to a shade of red as he realized he was backed against a sakura tree. It didn't help  
that Tsuzuki was standing rather close. Unconsciously Hisoka shivered slightly. This did not go  
unnoticed by Tsuzuki.  
  
"Are you cold, 'Soka-chan?" he asked, concern lacing his voice and flowing empathicly to surround  
Hisoka's mind, "I don't want you to get a cold."  
  
Tsuzuki took off the trench coat he was wearing to wrap it around the smaller boy, giving him a  
boyish smile and a wink. Hisoka continued to blush and seemed to be almost in shock. He gripped  
at the coat in a manner not totally unlike a child gripping a security blanket. He looked so cute  
that Tsuzuki couldn't resist smiling all the more. He was the only one to see Hisoka like this,  
and that pleased him.  
  
He brushed his fingers across his partner's cheek, "Better?"  
  
Hisoka numbly nodded, staring into Tsuzuki's eyes. The emotions he felt from the older shinigami were  
almost staggering. He was thankful for the sakura tree behind him, for otherwise he would've surely  
fell to his knees. Warmth, concern, and genuine love poured out from the amethyst eyed shinigami.  
It was something surreal to Hisoka and the boy wondered if he weren't dreaming . . . but his dreams were  
all nightmares.  
  
Tsuzuki stepped closer, hugging the boy to him. Hisoka could sense . . . what was it? Desire. That's  
what it was. But . . . not quite as perverted or as lustful . . . or even as violent as what he'd  
sensed in Muraki Kazutaka on that infamous night when he was thirteen. It was sweet and intermixed  
with love. It was something similar, but at the same time completely different. It was pure. And it  
was irresistible.  
  
Hisoka noted only with mild surprise that the gap between their faces had closed as their lips met. If  
he was dreaming he never wanted to wake up. The kiss was innocent and brief, but it had a lingering  
effect. The two stared into each other's eyes as they broke the feathery touch. It wasn't long before  
their lips were locked again. This time the kiss deepened as they both fully realized the depths of  
their feelings and gave into it.  
  
Reality and their job could wait until later. This was their time of escape. They let the whirling  
sakura petals and the soft breeze sweep their souls away to some land of bliss. Their escape was  
complete and neither wanted to interrupt it for a second.  
  
  
A/N:  
* That should translate to "Hisoka is pretty/beautiful" or something of that like   
  
Argh, I hope this didn't totally suck. This is just a short little fluff I've written on the side of  
another fanfiction I'm trying to write (also Yami no Matsuei). Unfortunatly that fic is having a hard  
time being written XDDDD I might need to begin the second chapter again and take a new approach . . . or  
maybe finish it and take a new approach in chapter three . . . or just restart it period TT;. (At this rate it may never be written XD;;;;)  
  
Anyway, I hope at least one person enjoyed that XD  
  
Oh! If you have any questions (for some reason) or just feel like contacting me feel free to send an e-mail.  
My e-mail address is posted at the top. 


End file.
